In recent years, the semiconductor-related industries gradually advance along with growing demand for more power functions, faster signal transmission speeds, and increasing density of circuit elements of the electronic products. In the semiconductor package manufacturing process adopted by the semiconductor industry, the unsingulated flexible film (e.g., a package structure) is formed on a temporary substrate, and the flexible film is then separated from the substrate.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate how a flexible film is separated from a substrate in a general package manufacturing process. FIG. 1A is a top view illustrating a flexible film being separated from a substrate in a general package manufacturing process. FIG. 1B is a side view of the flexible film and the substrate of FIG. 1A. As illustrated in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, during a process of separating a flexible film 50 from a substrate 60, since a considerable weak total combining force is obtained between an edge 52 of the flexible film 50 and the substrate 60, a separating progress at the edge 52 is faster than a separating progress at a central area of the flexible film 50. As such, a crack front line R1 (i.e., a boundary line between a portion 50b of the flexible film 50 not separated from the substrate 60 and a portion 50a of the flexible film 50 separated from the substrate 60) may become a curve line easily as shown in FIG. 1A. An excessive warpage may be generated in the flexible film 50 resulted from such uneven separating progress, and a stress concentration structure, such as a conductive structure, in the flexible film 50 is subjected to excessively great concentration stress, and a structural strength of the stress concentration structure is thereby damaged. In addition, uneven thickness of the flexible film 50 or the substrate 60 generated during the manufacturing process may also lead to uneven separating progress.